


We're Okay

by SpacedOutDreamerBoy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy
Summary: *FINALE SPOILERS!*Some aftermath between Scrooge, Beakley, and Webby after "The Last Adventure!"WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "THE LAST ADVENTURE!" YET! YOU NEED TO PRESERVE THAT FINALE FOR YOUR FIRST VEIWING!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	We're Okay

Scrooge walked the hallway of his mansion, the first peace and quiet since their encounter with Bradford Buzzard and F.O.W.L. As much as he enjoyed adventuring with his family, the downtime was much needed and deserved. 

He passed by the dining room and something caught his eye. No, someone. Mrs. Beakley sat at the long table sipping from a cup. She looked tired, and who could blame her? After everything that happened, the danger, the secrets, it was enough to drain anyone. 

"Bentina?" he said softly. Beakley jerked her head up.

"Oh, Mr. McDuck. I thought you would've been asleep by now."

"Who can sleep after everything that's happened?"

"The boys sure can."

Scrooge chuckled. "They're kids, they can sleep after anything."

Beakley smiled. "Yes, of course."

Scrooge took a seat next to her. "So tell me Bentina, how are you coping?"

"Coping? What should I be coping with? Everything's fine, Scrooge."

She had slipped up, said his first name. Now Scrooge knew she was really struggling. 

"Bentina... you know you can talk to me," Scrooge said, placing a hand on hers. She sighed.

"What if Webby... doesn't want me anymore?"

"Doesn't want you? That's ridiculous," Scrooge scoffed. Beakley just stared into her cup. Scrooge's face softened. 

"Why on earth do you think she wouldn't want you anymore?"

"Because now she's your daughter! Why would she need me anymore? I'm not even her real grandmother. "

"And that should matter why?" Scrooge asked. "She was family to me before everything, she was family to the boys, to Donald, Della. We're all family."

"Yes, but... she always looked up to you growing up. And now you're even more to her than just an honorary uncle."

Scrooge tried to meet her gaze but she avoided him. He was starting to fear that this was something unfixable, even for him.

Until another voice called out, diverting their attention. 

"Granny?"

Webby stood in the dining room doorway, fiddling with her nightshirt. She looked at them both hesitantly. 

"Webbigail! What are you doing up?" Beakley asked. 

"Couldn't sleep... d-do you really think... I don't need you?"

"You heard that..." Beakley muttered. Webby nodded. 

"Granny... why do you think I don't need you?"

Beakley didn't know how to answer her. Scrooge neither. Webby approached the table and looked from one to the other. 

"You're always going to be my granny, Granny," she said. "Even if Scrooge is my... dad now."

The word "dad" still sounded so foreign in her mouth, but felt so right at the same time. 

"You raised me. You took me away from F.O.W.L, and helped me grow into who I am today. You taught me how to walk, talk, fight. And without you... I wouldn't have a family. So of course I need you."

Beakley covered her face to hide the falling tears. Webby immediately went to her side and hugged her. 

"I will always need you, Granny. No matter who or what comes into my life."

"Webbigail I- thank you..."

Webby pulled away from the hug. "I just have one question... is it okay for me to call Scrooge "Dad"?"

Beakley laughed. "I'm not the one you should be asking that." 

She gestured to Scrooge, and Webby nervously looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"Uncle, dad, whatever makes you happy makes me happy, lass," he replied with a warm smile. Webby's beak broke out into a huge grin and she nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Thanks Dad."

Scrooge turned to Beakley. "Are we okay?"

"Yes Scrooge. We're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So, "The Last Adventure!" huh? I didn't cry, course not, it's just a cartoon. 
> 
> I'm lying, I literally cried the whole way through. 
> 
> Lot of happy years, sad tears, and squealing happened. 
> 
> It truly was the finale DT17 deserved. 
> 
> Now excuse me while I go bawl some more now that my favorite show is finished 😭


End file.
